


Always Safest Near the Sea

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [58]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Car Accidents, Character Death, Demigod Reader, Demigods, Developing Relationship, Disappointment, Discovery, F/M, Feelings Realization, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Half-Siblings, Ocean, Regret, Rescue, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepless nights, Uncertainty, cabin 3, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: You always found it odd when your grandparents had told you "It's always safest near the sea". Normally children were told the exact opposite. Or had they known all along about your true parentage?
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Always Safest Near the Sea

Cabin 3 was quiet except for Tyson’s loud snoring and the soft trickling of the fountain at the far end of the cabin. Tyson had been the only happy one to find out that you were his sister. Everyone else. . . They treated you like a pariah. Especially Percy who you had been growing close to. 

You burrow deeper into your blankets as despair entrapped you. You missed the Hermes cabin, you felt awfully lonely. 

To learn that you shouldn’t have even been born. . . It was enough to bring tears to your eyes. All the friends you had acquired were distant now as they stared at you. Daughter of Poseidon. There was no joy in your father having claimed you. You wished he had just ignored you. That would have been the considerate thing to do. 

You missed your grandparents who had done their best to raise you; not knowing about your paternal parentage. Your mother had died when you were just a toddler, never getting the chance to tell you the truth. That was if she even knew herself. 

Deciding that sleep would not have you that night, you peeled your covers off of you and quietly left the cabin to go down to the beach. The night was cool and calming as you sit on the sand. Camp Half-Blood didn’t feel like home anymore. 

“I’d rather have Hermes as a dad.” You told the ocean bitterly, hoping it would carry the message to your father. The longer you watched the lazy waves, the angrier you got. 

“I felt like that in the beginning too.” Came Percy’s voice from behind you. “But I wouldn’t say that out loud. Don’t want to upset. . . our dad.” 

You just glare at him as he sheepishly stood there, his black hair blending with the black backdrop of night. “Oh, you’re finally talking to me?” 

Immediately he flushes and stumbles over his words. “I-I deserve that. . .” 

Hugging your knees to your chest, you hid your tear streaked face. “I thought all of you were my friends. Then you just turned on me. That hurt. A lot.” 

The sand quiets his footsteps as he draws closer to you. “I know. (y/n) I’m so soryr. It’s been a shock to everyone. I should have known better. They treated me like that too when dad claimed me. And then when Tyson came along. . . I didn’t deal with that well either.” Swiftly Percy sits next to you, careful to leave a distance between. “Everything is just so confusing now.” 

You lift your head up to rest your chin on your knees. In a slow fashion, your fingers were mindlessly weaving themselves through the soft sand. 

A sigh fills the air like a passing breeze. “This is why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. Can you forgive me?” 

Going through this would be easier if you had both of your brothers by your side. Delicate music that the water played in the background. It always soothed your tempers. 

_Always safest near the sea._

Odd that your grandparents would tell that to you. Had. . . Had they known? Or was it one huge coincidence. Normally children were told the opposite. “Stay away from the water” should have been what your grandma yelled at you that one day. Like many demigods, you were a rambunctious child. Filled with endless energy and not being able to sit still, your grandma and grandpa had surprised you to a trip to the beach. The painful hours spent in the car was worth it when you finally arrived. Personally you didn’t remember much as it was years ago. Bits here and there, but not everything. You remember her words though. 

They ended up proving true. Ultimately it saved your life. 

“You found me here.” You quietly whisper. 

Percy nods and looked out to the calm surface. “Yeah. I had this nagging feeling that I should go to the shore that night.” Deep green eyes flick nervously over to you. “Guess now we know why.” 

It had been several weeks since Percy had found you there. Having thought you were a mermaid for a moment, he realized that you were just unconscious. You had woken up to identical green eyes. That’s when you had remembered what had happened. 

You and your grandparents were taking another trip to the beach. Excited that it was finally summer and you could go to the beach, you grew antsy in the car. Temporarily distracted by your CD player, you were spared the sight of the monster that came barreling into the side of the car. Straight into the sand. They screamed at you to get in the water as fast as you could and instructed you not to look back. Bleeding and stumbling through tears you did so. Immediately the waves swallowed you whole. 

The warmth of Percy’s hand on top of your’s made you look up at him past your lashes. “Things will get better. I promise.”   
  
**   
  


As Percy said that, something fell into the pit of his stomach. His rotten luck that the girl he had developed a small crush on was his sister. A snake of shame coils itself into tight knots inside of him. Amidst the chaos in his life, (y/n) had come out of nowhere and reminded Percy that he wasn’t just a demigod, but still a growing adolescent who deserved fun every once in a while too. He laughed more around (y/n) and enjoyed being a playful boy around his crush. 

But. . . He had to forget about what he had felt for her. There was no place for such feelings now that he knew she was his half-sister. 

Aphrodite seemed to have other plans for Percy though. Looking at (y/n) now, he still felt the same tug in his chest and the fluttering in his cheeks. The goddess of love wasn’t letting him off that easily. To Aphrodite, this would be the romance story of the century; greater and more impossible than that of Helen and Paris. 

It would prove to be equally as tragic as well.


End file.
